


Harry Potter and the Experience of a Lifetime

by Jade_Reid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Drarry, Harrry is fucking weird, Harry is a Little Shit, Harry is a goddam wizard, Kinda, LATER, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, creature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 11:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Reid/pseuds/Jade_Reid
Summary: It all started with a letter and a bit of defiance. Learn how Harry Potter takes a turn for the worst, or at least in the eyes of his so called allies.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry's pov:

On a street where everything seemed perfect, or better know as privet drive specifically the fourth house. There was a child that was quite strange. This child was Harry Potter he was turning 11 as it was his birthday. Except no one cared not even him or so he thought. So in the cupboard under the stairs the boy sat and waited. 

A few minutes later a walrus like child about the same age as himself came bumbling down the stairs laughing happily as it was about 12 in the afternoon, and he had just woken up. Although Harry has been up sense 6 a.m. 

When the walrus child better know as Dudley Dursley got to the bottom of the stairs. Harrys aunt Petunia that looked of a horse beat on his cupboard, and told him to get started on breakfast.

" Ok Petunia I will get right on it," said the abused child.

So Harry did as told a got started on breakfast. When he was done his whale of an Uncle whose name was Vernon was sitting at the table waiting. Harry lay the food on the table, and got the piece of bread from the basket. After he finnished he got started on the list of chores Vernon had given him.

The list was:  
1-get the mail  
2-clean every room but mine and your Aunts  
3-mow the lawn  
4-De-wead the flower beads

The first one was easy till he saw he had also gotten a letter. It was strange because he never had gotten mail before, but he went with it and read it anyway. The thing was after he read it made complete sense. Alot of weird things happen around and to him, and they were all explained in this letter. So he used this to his advantage. He went into the kitchen and looked at everyone and gave them all a sadistic smirk. 

He said, " So i'v learned something new"

"Have you," said Vernon in a sarcastic tone

"I have," I say.

"Well what is it," said Veron with anger in his voice.

"That I'm a wizard and that I'm going to this magic school weather you like it or not," Vernon flinched at the tone of Harry's voice.

So Vernon swallowed and answered, " Well at least we will get rid of you."

"You shall ",Harry said happily.

Just as he said that there was a knock at the door.

"Boy what are you waiting for get the door," said his uncle who had gotten over the shock.

So Harry ran to the door, and opened it there was a man dressed in complete black with a hooked nose and a scowl. 

"Hello how may I help you sir," said Harry in a voice that was flatter than a pancake.

In a tone that matched his own the man said, " I'm looking for a Harry Potter"

"That's me," I said.  
" You look different than I expected."

Harry looked himself up and down he had pale skin that never tanned even when he was in the sun, bright green eyes that was said to be from his mother, black hair that went to his shoulders, high cheek bones, pink lips that were just the right size, about 5'3 foot ,lankey, and was in really baggy clothes from his cousin.

" What did you expect?"

The man said nothing, then after a moment answered, "I'm here to help you get your school supplies"

Harry nodded, "How can I trust you?"

The man looked at him and said, "I'm a teacher from hogwarts and Dumbledore sent me here to take you to get your school supplies, so either come with me or stay where you are it's your choice."

Harry suddenly started laughing but after a few moments stopped, and his face went completely blank, "I'm sorry if I offended you but I was just making sure you were safe one second please and we may leave."

He nodded Harry closed the door and walked over to where his relatives were.

"I'm leaving."

Vernon said, " Don't come back you filth."

"Don't worry I won't," Harry said with so much venom his uncle flinched in his chair.

 Harry turned and left. Never to come back.

-Jade Reid 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's pov:

Harry asked,"So how do we get there"

"We're going to go by using apparition" ,the man said with a sneer.

"Whats that", ask Harry

"A way our transportation in the Wizarding world " ,answered the man.

"Ok anyways I forgot to ask your name sir"

"The names Severus Snape but you will call me professor Snape got it", Snape snapped.

"Got it ", Harry said weakly.

"Hold on to my arm " ,Harry did as told and held on.

With a pop they were gone. Harry opened his eyes to see a pub that seemed to be unnoticed by everyone but him and professor Snape. He saw Snape walking towards the pub and started to follow.   
When they got inside everyone seemed unfazed till Harry pushed his hair back because it had started to get in his eyes, then there were many whispers that he ignored. 

The person he presumed owned the place came and said, "Hello my names tom, how may I help you today"

"Hello, were are just passing by to get to digon alley so please excuse us ",answered Snape 

Then he walked to a blank brick wall and tapped on it. After a few moments it started to move then there was a walk way to a huge shopping alley, Harrys eye got huge in surprise, but he got himself together by the time professor Snape looked over. They began to walk down the alley towards a huge white building. 

"Why are we here" ask Harry 

"To get money from your vault your parents left you "

"So how did they die "

Snape was shocked but made sure he did not look it.

"Protecting you from a dark wizard named Voltemort he is also the one who gave you that scar"

"Great so now I have a crazy dark wizard coming for me, just great anything else I need to know because let's face it, we both know he's not dead"

Snape was both shocked and impressed that the spawn of potter has some common sense who would have thought.

"Not that I know of Mr.Potter" 

"Good I really don't need anything else on my back"

"What do you mean", ask Snape confused the kid only had to deal with a dark wizard that's thought to be dead.

"Well I have a manipulating headmaster who is going to try and use me as a weapon which I can tell you is not going to happen, a rampaging dark wizard that I'm on the bad side of, the looks from people when they see my scar I mean just because I was there when the guy died does not mean I did it come on I was a child , also going to a new school when I have no friends but I'm kinda ok with that one I don't necessarily like people, and I have to go back to those fucking muggles during the summer so yay I have some problems mister.",Harry said venting some of his anger.

Snape looked at the child what the actual hell was going on in his head, but didn't voice his thoughts on the subject.

"I never thought of it that way Mr. Potter"

"It's because you follow someone so blindly you don't know their true intentions till the very end"

Harry and Snape walked up Gringotts and the goblins bowed  without knowing better Harry bowed back. The goblins were startled to say the least. 

When they got into the bank, Snape asked, "Vault for Harry Potter"

"Key", the goblin said

Snape handed over the key

"Would you like to see your account manager and get an inheritance test."

"Yes", Harry said startling Snape as he had been very quiet scene they had gotten into the bank.

"Very well follow me then please"

"Thank you sir"

The goblin nodded.

When they got to the room for the test the goblin got a knife and parchment, and put it on the table in front of Harry. 

"Prick your finger and put some blood on the parchment.", Harry did as told and they were all surprised by the results.

Hadrian Alex Riddle (Harry James Potter)

Father: Tom riddle  
Mother: Lily Evans Riddle (Potter) -deceased 

Adopted father: James potter-deceased

Godfather:Severus Snape / Lucius Malfoy   
Godmother:Narcissa Malfoy/ Bellatrix lestrange 

Adopted godfather: Sirius Black

Inheritances:

Gryffindor lord  
Ravenclaw lord  
Slytherin Heir  
Potter lord  
Prince hier   
Riddle hier  
Evans lord  
Gaunt hier 

Blocks:   
60% magic  
60% personality (Mostly broken)  
60% parseltongue   
100% veela  
100% elf  
100% vampire 

"What does this mean", Harry ask

"It means you are a very powerful wizard Mr.Riddle", said the goblin 

"This can't be true he was thought to be dead", you heard Snape whisper 

"What", Harry ask

"You were supposed to be dead", Snape said slightly louder

Harry looked at Snape and smiled slyly.

"Are you not happy to see your godson Sev", Harry said with a smirk. Suddenly he was in a hug from the man.

"Well thought you were dead, your father will be so happy to see you Hadrian", Snape said into his ear

"When can I meet him"

"Later but right now we need to get your heir and lord rings also we need to get those blocks off"

"Okay let's get it over with"

In a room that had some runes in it there stood Harry.

"Please disrobe", the goblin in charge said. Harry did as told and stood naked not ashamed at all. There was a few scars from his aunt and uncle but other than that his skin was completely smooth. He was pale with indentions of starting a six pack, and still as tall and lanky as ever.

"This may hurt", Harry nodded

"Get it over with and don't stop till it's done", answered Harry. 

The goblins look at him strangely and nodded. Most people did it in parts because the pain was so bad, but the goblin shook it off thinking the kid was tired and wanted to go home, or that he didn't know the stakes. After a few minutes the goblin started saying some words that Harry did not understand, and then the pain came.

Harry fell to the floor on his knees, and put his arms around himself. He made no sound which surprised the goblin most people screamed bloody murder till it was over, but the kid made no sound. What the goblin didn't see was that the kid was smiling. After a hour the goblin stopped chanting and Harry frowned, but stood up slowly. 

The goblin handed Harry his baggy clothes from his cousin and he put them back on and looked around everything looked so much clearer or sharper so to say.

-Jade Reid


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's pov:

After a few minutes of looking around Harry suddenly felt a large amount of pain again and fell onto the floor. The goblin looked surprised most the time all of its over after the words have been said, that means this child is more powerful than he thought.

Harry could feel his appearance changing. His back felt something was ripping out of it painfully slow, his ears felt like they were on fire. His mouth felt like all his teeth were changing and moving around, the rest of his body was just aching for earlier. After a while it slowly went away and he shakily got up.When he did he fell right back down.

"Are you okay Mr.Riddle", ask the goblin he saw a big lump on his back, and his aura was different, as if it was a completely different person.

"Yes, just give me a second please", his voice sounding harsh and ruff.  
After a few minutes Hadrian got up slowly and stood tall. The shirt he was wearing was, very uncomfortable for some reason so he took it off, when he did large solid black wings burst out. Hadrian was astonish at how beautiful they were.

"May I have a mirro", Hadrian ask.

The goblin nodded and rushed to get one a minute later he rolled in a full body mirro from the back.

"Thank you "

When he looked in the mirro he was surprised to say the least. He had black wings the looked as if they sucked the color out of everything, pitch black hair instead of dark brown, dark green eyes, slightly pointed ears but not outrageously pointy, paler skin than he already had, no more scars they looked as if they were wiped away with a rag and left a clean surface, also he now rest at about 5'9, he open his mouth and there where two large fangs that looked ready to rip you to shreds.

After a few moments harry yawned and said, "How about we deal with, the lord and hier rings now."

After that was said, the goblin led him down a short hallway that opened up into and room that was a bit bigger than a office. The first thinges Harry noticed was that Snape was sitting in one of the chairs. On another note, his body was stiff and tired from all the pain he had induced. 

Snape POV :

When Hadrian left the room, I was lead into a room that looked sort if like an office. Where the goblin told me to sit. we waited for about a hour and I was starting to get nervous. Right when I was about to ask what was going on the door opened and Harry walked out. 

When I looked at him I was to say the least a bit surprised. I know the paper said he had some sort creature blood in him, but I thought it was dormant apparently I was mistaken. Hadrian now had beautiful black wings, dark green eyes, fangs, and pitch black hair. To say the least I was a bit intimidated.

I went into the room, and sat in the chair next to Snape. His expression flickered to something but it went aways so fast I couldn't catch it. I will my wings into my back so I could sit comfortable in the chair. A few minutes later a goblin walks in with the rings, and sits them on the desk in front of us. 

The goblin said, "the rings will merge once you have them all on."

After I had them all on which was a challenge in its self. I guess Snape saw how exhausted I was, and suggested that we leave and go meet my dad. I nodded and we left immediately. We appeared at a huge gothic mansion.

I looked over at Snape confused and ask, "are you sure this is the right place"

"Yes now come on he's inside."

I followed him inside, and the place looked much more welcoming than I thought. Althouht, it still had a cold feeling to it like someone drained all the life out of it only to be replace with sorrow and guilt. A few minutes later a man with black hair, dark reddish-brown brown eyes, about 6'2 with an aristocratic face came down the stairs in black robes.

"Hello Severus why are you here, and who's that", the man said pointing at me.

"Hello Tom this is Hadrian your son", once Snape said that the man know as Tom stared at me in shock. 

He slowly moved in my direction. When he got close to me he stopped and hugged me from a distance so I wasn't uncomfortable. I was so shocked I realized that he was about to pull away, and I threw my arms around his neck. I could feel he was shocked by the way he tensed up, but relaxed after he realized what happened and pulled me in tighter than before.

After and few minutes Snape cleared his throat in the background and said, "he got his creature inheritance at Gringotts."

With that said the man went completly rigid, and pulled me in closer then said, " What is he."

" he is more than one thing Tom."

"You mean he's a hybrid."

"Yes, he consistent of a veela, vampire, and an elf."

"That's strange his mother never told me she had elf in her family line, did you know Severus, you were here best friends with her after all."

When Tom mentioned my mom Snape had a sad look in his eyes till it went away just as quickly as it came.

"Yes, she said that she had a distance relative that just found her mate, so I guess she could have been an elf."

Tom nodded, and pulled away from the hug reluctantly and said, "well how do we handle him having to find a mate Severus I was lucky that mine excepted me so easily."

"He will be fine Tom stop worrying."

After an moment of silence I said something finally, "so we're am I staying I'm exhausted."

They looked at me and Tom was shocked.

"What why are you starring at me like that if you had just went through what I did you would be tired to so take me some were I can go to sleep or I will use the floor and if you don't believe me ask Sev he knows I don't mess around I mean I told him off when we first met and proved him wrong so I suggest you listen to me please." I said irritability.

Tom looked of the verge of laughing and Sev looked like he wanted to hug and choke me to death at the same. 

Then Tom or dad what ever said with a sly grin, "how did you prove Sev wrong."

I glared and it must have pretty scary considering Sev was a little paler that earlier and Tom lost his smile.

"Come on I will show you to your room."

So we went to a room that had white walls, a dark stain wooden desk, and black and silver bed. 

I looked up at Tom I and said, "this is for me like all of it."

Tom looked at me strangely and said, "yep, now go to bed I will come get you in the morning and answer any questions you may have 

-Jade Reid


	4. Chapter 4

Tom pov:

After seeing my child in so long I can't even explain how I'm feeling. I walk down stairs to see Severus siting on the sofa waiting for me. He heard me coming in and turned around.

"Do you know we're he's been this whole time Severus"

"The only thing I know is that he was living with the squib sister of Lily's, but I don't think they were treating him right I mean you saw the pants he was wearing"

"I was meaning to ask about that what happened to his shirt by the way, and how bad do you think he was being treated"

"Oh, well when he came into his inheritance he had to take it off because of his wings, and I guess he forgot to put it back on. Also I think it must have been pretty bad considering the scars I saw before the inheritance."

I felt like I couldn't speak because, of the my son may have been treated. He should be treated like the prince he is.

"How bad were they, do you think they went farther than that with him"

"No, he's to confident and steady for that to have happened at such a young age. Though we should not completly turn down the idea till were sure, or he may have problems in the future he we don't get him help."

"Ok, we'll talk to him tomorrow and get him some new clothes soon as well. I'm guessing we need to get school supplies also."

"Yes, Tom you may possibly need to do as well tomorrow.

Tom and Severus sat by the fire in the living room sipping on fire whiskey, and had the acasional small talk that happened between them for the next few hours.

The next day -  
Harrys pov:

I woke up to a loud knocking on my door. I sat up on my bed, and rubbing my eyes.

Then I heard sev say, "Get up I'm coming so be decent."

The door open, and the one and only Sev came in clad in black from head to toe.

He looked at me and said, " Here are some clothes so that you look decent when we go the digion alley later to day. Now listen the restroom is to the left and all the stuff you need will be in there. When your done come down, and eat breakfast there's no hurry but you may want to come before it's gets cold. After that we'll talk then we will leave for digion alley. Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No sir I'll be down in a moment." 

He stared to walk away when I remember I don't know how to get to the dinning room.

" wait "

He turned around and looked at me expectantly and said, "Yes"

I blushed and answered, " I don't know how to get there."

" Do you remember were the living area is well from there you turn right and go straight and you'll see it if you not there in the next 30 minutes I'll come get you ok so don't worrie." He said the last part so much softer than the rest of it. I smiled and nodded.

When he left I went to the restroom that had black tile on the floor and shower, the walls where a light cream as well as the sink that was besided the loo. I took a quick shower and put on the clothes Sev brought me. Which was a dark green button down with silver clasps, black slacks, and black leather dress shoes.After that I set out to find the dinning room it took me a few minutes, but I found it and when I walked in, and an awake Sev and tired Tom looked up at me. 

Sev sat a plate in front of the spot beside him. I sat down and looked up at him and after a minute or so his eyes widened, and he started to put a little bit of every thing on my plate.

When he was done Sev said in a soft voice, " you may have more if you get done with it Harry there's no one going to stop you."

I nodded and stared eating slowly and as proper as possible.

\- Jade Reid


	5. Chapter 5

Severus pov:

\-----The morning ------

I woke up at around 7:30 or so, and got dressed in my usual black clothing. Then I went over a few rooms, knocked on Toms' door.

I heard a loud grumble, and he yelled, " WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY NEED AT 7:30 IN THE MORNING SEVERUS!"

I rolled my eyes and yelled, "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED WE HAVE THINGS TO DO TODAY IF IT YOU WOULD CONVENIENTLY REMEMBER"

After a moment of silence I heard a palm hit what I'm assuming to be a face, and he said sleepily, " Oh yah I have a son now, and I have things to do other than be a dark lord"

"Yes you do now get your ass out of bed before I come drag you out of there. I just hope your sons easier to wake up than this because I can barely take you in the mornings"

I heard a chuckle from inside the room, and shuffling to get out of bed so I walked upstairs to wake Harry up. Before, I knocked on the door I grabbed some clothes of Dracos' for when he comes over so i could give them to Harry to wear because, he sure as hell is not wearing what he came here in, and they should fit because there a bit big on Draco. When I got there I knocked on the door. As I did all I could think was how he could sleep from the yelling downstairs.

After that thought I felt kinda guilty he did not need anymore of that in his life all I can hope is that he did not wake. When I got to his door I waited a few moments to see if he was awake when I heard nothing I knocked, and I heard a few shuffles of someone sitting up in bed. 

So I said, " Get up I'm coming in so be decent"

When I walked in Harry was sitting up on his bed starring at me expectantly.

I said, " Here are some clothes so that you look decent when we go the digion alley later to day. Now listen the restroom is to the left and all the stuff you need will be in there. When your done come down, and eat breakfast there's no hurry but you may want to come before it's gets cold. After that we'll talk then we will leave for digion alley. Do I need to repeat myself?"

"No sir I'll be down in a moment"

I turned around, and started walking back just when I remember that he doesn't know where the dinning room was as I was about to stop when Harry suddenly says, "wait".

I turned around, and was worried I said, "Yes. "

Harry put his head down some, and blushed before answering , "I don't know how to get there"

I was relived, " Do you remember were the living area is well from there you turn right and go straight, and you'll see it. If your not there in the next 30 minutes I'll come get you ok so don't worrie." I said the last part softer than I thought I possibly could. 

He nodded I turned around, closed the door, walked down the stairs, and made my way to the dinning room. When I got there I saw Tom sitting asleep on his hand, leaning on the table with coffee in the other. As he was about to slip, and his head fall onto the table the house elfs brought out food which woke him up when he smelled it. 

As he groggily looked around to find the food as Harry walked into the room, and looked between us. I sat a plate beside were I was sitting because I really didn't think Tom was stable to be around right now even if it was his long lost son. Harry came and sat down. So I started to put food on my plate when I was done I looked over at Harry, and saw he hadn't gotten anything at all. As I looked at him I realized his relative probably starved him, and only let him have the food they gave him. 

So I started putting a little bit of every thing on his plate when I was done I said softly, "you may have more if you get done with it Harry there's one going to stop you."

He nodded, and started to eat verily well mannered for a child his age, but now that I think about it even when he walked there was a sort of elegance to it. After a few minutes of watching to see if he would eat it I ate my food as well.

\- Jade Reid


End file.
